


Reach out and touch faith

by Plantago_Rex



Series: Well, that escalated quickly [2]
Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: A Name is a Really Powerful Thing, Enthusiastic Mildly Dubious Consent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantago_Rex/pseuds/Plantago_Rex
Summary: Пустота внутри уже взорвалась вспышкой болезненного голода. И теперь всей белой краски в мире не хватит, чтобы покрасить в правильный цвет такую отвратительно паршивую овцу, какой оказался Хэмфри Ван-Вейден.
Relationships: Wolf Larsen/Humphrey van Weyden
Series: Well, that escalated quickly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839688
Kudos: 14





	Reach out and touch faith

**Author's Note:**

> "Reach out and touch faith" — строчка из всем известной Personal Jesus от Depeche Mode.

Дверь захлопывается – Ларсен не собирается дожидаться ответа. 

Хэмфри обхватывает себя руками, ему холодно и тоскливо.

Он ложится, подтягивает колени к груди, надеясь согреться. Чем быстрее он заснёт, тем скорее наступит это клятое _завтра._

Спать не хочется. Как назло, Хэмфри Ван-Вейден абсолютно трезв.

Он натягивает одеяло до самой макушки, вцепляется в него пальцами ног. Какую бы позу Хэмфри ни принял, он всё равно дрожит под толстым добротным одеялом. _От холода, просто от холода._

Сколько времени прошло – час, два, пара минут? Почему он всё никак не может перестать проводить пальцами по губам – это всё равно не ощущается правильно. Его трясущаяся ладонь никак не похожа на ладонь Волка Ларсена.

Он ловит себя на том, что всё ещё двигает ртом, повторяя поцелуй. Чертыхается, кусает одеяло так отчаянно, что челюсти становится больно.

Хочется разрыдаться. 

Почему, ну почему именно с ним происходит весь этот кошмар? 

Хэмфри всю жизнь просто хотел быть, как другие люди. Хотел, чтобы его семья не смотрела на него косо в напрасном ожидании, когда же он наконец женится. Хотел, чтобы у него была жена, дети. 

Он годами старался научиться любить женщин. Он пробовал целовать их, он даже несколько раз занимался сексом, только это всё было так утомительно, скользко, мокро, как-то постыдно и мерзко. А ещё они неизменно смотрели на него с тошнотворным разочарованием _после._ Ничего не получалось.

Хэмфри выбирал себе приятелей совсем не по общности интересов. Ему было важнее всего, чтобы их облик не вызывал чувства, будто по позвоночнику бежит будоражащий холодок. Да, с такими было скучновато, но зато у Хэмфри были хоть какие-то друзья, не так ли?

_Нет, не так_. Не было у него ни близких, ни друзей – он просто не мог себе позволить подобной роскоши с его-то мерзостью. Была только пустота в груди, только голодное одиночество.

Должно быть, чтобы искупить свою отвратительную выходку с поцелуем, Хэмфри придётся… Придётся вырвать себе глаза, чтобы не видеть дразнящего, издевательского совершенства, так и сквозящего во всём, чем был Волк Ларсен. Придётся проколоть барабанные перепонки, чтобы не слышать его дьявольских речей, чтобы сердце не билось чаще, когда он читал стихи своим низким глубоким голосом.

Нет, слишком поздно. Уже ничего не поможет, потому что Хэмфри _уже оступился_ , потому что он видел ту уязвимую, нежную улыбку. Потому что уже касался родинки на локте. Потому что губы так и горят, а на языке до сих пор привкус табака и морской соли. 

Пустота внутри _уже_ взорвалась вспышкой болезненного голода.

И теперь всей белой краски в мире не хватит, чтобы покрасить в правильный цвет такую отвратительно паршивую овцу, какой оказался Хэмфри Ван-Вейден.

И ведь было бы и вполовину не так больно, если бы это оказался какой угодно другой мужчина, но… Для Волка Ларсена Хэмфри был и останется всего лишь игрушкой – Ларсен просто нашёл ещё один способ поиграть.

Хэмфри только сейчас замечает, что обнимает одеяло, зажимая его между ног. Он тихо воет, будто от зубной боли, отшвыривает его от себя.

Он ненавидит это одеяло, эту койку. Ненавидит убогую лампу, которую он забыл затушить, и ненавидит безрадостный полумрак каюты.

Он ненавидит Ларсена, своего мучителя, своего благодетеля. Того, кто всегда придумывает самый изощрённый способ из возможных, чтобы заставить Хэмфри страдать. Он ненавидит Волка – а ведь это даже не имя, а кличка, – и кличку эту Хэмфри тоже всей душой ненавидит.

Хэмфри трезв. Он пойдёт, он скажет, он докажет. Правда вряд ли это имеет хоть какое-то значение для Волка Ларсена. 

А может быть он лучше не будет больше унижаться, позориться и упрашивать чёрт знает о чём? Всё равно ведь бесполезно – лучше... 

Может быть лучше всего и правда выброситься за борт. 

В любом случае невыносимо просто ворочаться без сна, невыносимо таращиться на тусклый светильник. Нужно выйти – хоть найти Ларсена, хоть на палубу, хоть куда – только бы не быть здесь.

Хэмфри встаёт на едва гнущиеся ноги. Пытается не замечать своё отражение в зеркале. Ненавидит каждую секунду, дёргает дверь на себя так, что петли возмущённо стонут. Раздражённо втягивает в себя воздух.

Но спотыкается, не сделав и шага, – перед ним высокий тёмный силуэт. Его ни с чем не спутать.

_Волк Ларсен._

Выдохнуть у Хэмфри не получается. Не получается пошевелиться, моргнуть, отвести взгляд. Он стоит как вкопанный.

Глаза Волка удивлённо распахнуты, возбуждённо блестят в полумраке – в них и вопрос, и желание, и вызов. Губы подрагивают, с трудом удерживают какие-то слова, которые Ларсен почему-то отказывается произносить. Он молчит, только широкие плечи повторяют рваный ритм дыхания.

Надежда заполняет Хэмфри до краёв, вытесняет из часто-часто стучащего сердца отчаяние, позволяет скованной страданием спине распрямиться. Он чуть подаётся вперёд.

Если Хэмфри и хотел что-то сказать, он не успевает – в следующую секунду на него обрушивается ураган.

Сильные руки сгребают его в охапку, горячий, жёсткий рот накрывает губы. Горло перехватывает от потрясения, Хэмфри пытается сделать вдох, но только открывается навстречу ещё больше.

Он почти не воспринимает, как Ларсен быстро перетаскивает его за порог. Не слышит, должно быть, оглушительный стук захлопывающейся двери. 

Хэмфри важнее всего сейчас лишь одно – схватиться за чужие плечи как можно крепче. Он бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы слиться в одно целое с Волком Ларсеном.

Но это невозможно – и поэтому Хэмфри до одури боится, что ещё мгновение – и всё кончится. И он снова останется совсем один, хватать ртом воздух, несчастный и обречённый.

Хэмфри чудится, будто он опять – совсем как в тот самый первый злополучный день – барахтается в ледяной воде. Что он непременно замёрзнет, захлебнётся и камнем пойдёт ко дну, если хоть на секунду расслабит скрюченные пальцы. 

Хэмфри совсем забыл, что в его умоляющей жадной хватке нет никакого смысла – если Волк Ларсен захочет, то запросто стряхнёт его, даже не напрягаясь.

Но Ларсен держит его крепко, до боли в рёбрах. Потом, правда, спохватывается и заметно сглаживает свой порыв. Только чтобы через несколько секунд снова забыться и сжать Хэмфри настолько сильно, что дышать становится почти невозможно.

Хэмфри не может вот так, молча, ему очень нужно объясниться:

– Я… я не… – он задыхается, давится словами сквозь поцелуй, – я не передумаю…

Он вынужден отстраниться ещё дальше, чтобы проговорить что-то хоть сколько-нибудь разборчивое. 

Ему противен собственный голос, такой суетливый и жалкий:

– Только не уходи, – он бы заглянул Ларсену в глаза, но ему слишком страшно увидеть отказ, – пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не уходи.

Ларсен отпускает его, но только на полмгновения. Под подбородок Хэмфри с удивительной осторожностью ложатся широкие ладони, бережно обхватывают его лицо.

Мягкое тепло растекается по щекам, шершавые пальцы треплют волосы, легко поглаживают уши. Ларсен приподнимает ему голову, смотрит прямо в лицо потемневшими глазами. 

В них видно отражение ночного неба, полного звёзд. Хэмфри сейчас не в состоянии складно думать – поэтому он не спрашивает себя, откуда небу, полному звёзд, взяться в тесной каморке на “Призраке”. 

Хэмфри просто опускает голову на ладони, растворяется в их успокаивающей ласке. Прикрывает веки и, кажется, улыбается.

– Я здесь, я не уйду. – Ларсен говорит хриплым, низким шёпотом, – всё хорошо.

Тепло его дыхания остаётся на щеках, на приоткрытых губах, заставляет улыбаться шире. 

Впервые за их долгое и странное знакомство Хэмфри Ван-Вейден наконец-то решается поверить Волку Ларсену. 

_Всё хорошо._

Хэмфри рад. Рад безмерно, первобытно, благоговейно.

Он чуть кивает, с закрытыми глазами находит чужие губы, отпечатывает на них доверчивый, согласный поцелуй. 

Проволока страха и напряжения оборвалась, суетливость сменилась лёгкостью, острота боязни потерять – медленным, почти ленивым, наслаждением.

Их поцелуй больше не о том, чтобы цепляться покрепче и загрести побольше, не о судорожной попытке максимальной близости.

И теперь Хэмфри ерошит короткие волосы на затылке, повторяет пальцами черты лица, которым он столько любовался при каждой возможности. Наслаждается ощущением тёплой кожи – шершавой, огрубевшей от ветра и солнца на щеках, но такой поразительно нежной на висках и за ушами.

Он проводит пальцами по уху, и ответом на пустяковую, казалось бы, ласку оказывается резкий выдох и дёрнувшиеся плечи. Хэмфри чуть отстраняется, не зная, как толковать реакцию Ларсена.

– Продолжай. Мне просто… Нравится… – его шёпот звучит так искренне и почти беззащитно, что у Хэмфри от тихой радости ёкает в груди.

Хэмфри почти смеётся от того, как всё легко и хорошо. Осмелевший, он пытается поцеловать шею, но приходится как-то глупо и неудобно тянуться, отходить в сторону, терять драгоценное тепло. 

Волк Ларсен тоже замечает неловкость. Он легко подхватывает Хэмфри – мимо проносятся потолок, пятно светильника, переборки, – всё мешается в одну кучу, всё это неважно. 

Важны только жаркие следы от рук на бёдрах. Важно только, что теперь Хэмфри очень удобно сидит, кажется, на столе, и его глаза наконец-то на уровне глаз Волка. Больше не нужно изгибаться и вставать на носки, – он довольно утыкается в шею носом, вдыхает полной грудью терпкий солёный запах.

Одежда скрывает слишком много, и Хэмфри неловко, до треска ткани, тянет за воротник, – лишь бы убрать с пути досадную помеху. Недовольно мычит, когда ладонь упирается ему в грудь и всё ещё мягко, но бескомпромиссно отстраняет его. Хэмфри слышит шелест ткани, хочет помочь, но, кажется, что больше мешает. 

Наконец-то перед ним голая белая кожа, твёрдые мышцы, жёсткость и нежность – всё это в полном распоряжении Хэмфри, и одна эта мысль приводит его в восторг, стекающий вниз томительным удовольствием.

Хэмфри с упоением припадает губами к ямке между ключицами. Припадает как к святыне. 

Этим странным вечером Волк Ларсен – его единственное божество, и Хэмфри не будет знать ничего другого, он будет славить своего бога.

У нет нет никакого опыта даже с женщинами – только мутные неприятные воспоминания – но откуда-то он абсолютно точно знает, где нужно целовать легко, а где лучше прижаться посильнее, где стоит быть быстрым, а где – нежным. Он уже не удивляется своей смелости.

Хэмфри просто хочет быть _ещё ближе._ Он скрещивает ноги у Ларсена за поясницей, требовательно притягивает к себе.

И потрясённо охает, когда его стиснутый штанами пах обдаёт жаром чужого возбуждения. Чувствует, как вздрагивает Ларсен, вжимаясь в его губы ещё сильнее, слышит его сдавленную ругань сквозь зубы. В ответ Хэмфри тихо, довольно смеётся ему в рот.

Почти не верится, что их внезапная близость действует на Волка так же сильно. По правде говоря, Хэмфри и думать не смел, что способен зажечь хоть какое-то желание. 

Попытки быть с женщинами давно убедили Хэмфри, что его попросту невозможно хотеть. Он раз за разом не оправдывал ожидания, не выдерживал давления от необходимости соответствовать непонятно чему. 

Только вот Волк Ларсен… как будто бы сейчас ничего от него не ждёт. Он принимает Хэмфри таким, какой он есть, – суетливым, неловким, нелепым, – и всё равно желает и ни за что не стыдит.

Радость разбегается от сердца горячими искрами по всему телу, их медовый жар смешивается с совсем другим жаром внизу живота – наэлектризованным, становящимся сильнее даже от самого лёгкого движения бёдрами. 

Ларсен роняет голову ему в плечо. То прижимается плотно сжатым ртом, то расслабляет его на секунду в коротком, шумном вздохе. Он прячет лицо, пытается не показывать удовольствие, но Хэмфри всё равно любуется тем, как резко напрягается его живот, как натягивается кожа на и без того чётко прорисованных мышцах.

Потеряв последний стыд, Хэмфри подаётся вперёд, чуть не валится на пол. Он ёрзает из стороны в сторону, трётся о чужой пах, пытается унять зуд желания, но с каждым движением только распаляется ещё сильнее.

– Я хочу… – Хэмфри прерывается, потому что не может найти названия тому, чего он хочет, – хочу _больше_.

Сквозь туман вожделения он различает лукавую улыбку Ларсена, его внимательные глаза. Расстояние между их лицами ощущается чем-то неправильным, хочется снова сократить его поскорее.

– Ты... уже спал когда-нибудь с мужчиной? – во вкрадчивом голосе Ларсена появляется тень серьёзности, – знаешь, как это делается?

_Спать с мужчиной._ Хэмфри привык представлять себе, что эти слова обозначают что-то кошмарно безнравственное и болезненно неестественное. Но происходящее сейчас с ним и Волком Ларсеном… да как это только возможно назвать отвратительным? 

В конце концов... _Если это так мерзко, тогда почему это так прекрасно?_

Хэмфри как будто издалека наблюдает за своими мыслями. Он подумает обо всём об этом позже. А сейчас он просто мотает головой:

– Н-нет.

Волк моргает, на его лице мелькает непривычная растерянность.

– Я тоже нет, – он снова притягивает Хэмфри к себе, – но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Хэмфри не столько видит, сколько слышит улыбку его в голосе.

Признаться, Хэмфри не в состоянии не просто что-то придумывать, даже _думать_ получается очень плохо. Тёплая синева глаз, смотрящих прямо и моргающих часто-часто, горячие губы и язык у него во рту – ощущения перемешиваются, и Хэмфри ныряет в них с головой.

Он и вообразить себе не мог, что человеческое тело способно испытывать такое блаженство. Вообще-то Хэмфри привык за свою жизнь воспринимать себя бесплотным духом, а тело своё таскал за собой, как постылую оболочку. Оболочку, которая существовала не более как для обслуживания сиюминутных потребностей. Но сейчас...

Хэмфри не понимает, что происходит, что такое особенное делает с ним Волк Ларсен, но почему-то чувствует себя сотканным из звёзд.

Всё его сознание схлопывается до ощущения кожи на коже, губ на губах и пульсирующего тепла внизу живота. 

Хэмфри только успевает податливо выгибаться, когда с него стаскивают одежду. Спине холодно, но он почти сразу чувствует под собой грубую ткань простыни. Он уже плохо помнит как и почему, но вся его одежда куда-то делась. 

И теперь он лежит на спине и самозабвенно мнёт голую крепкую задницу Волка Ларсена, жалея, что не успел как следует её рассмотреть.

С удовольствием откидывает голову, подставляя плечо и шею под поцелуи и осторожные укусы. Ухо щекочет горячее дыхание, и Хэмфри улыбается, давясь смехом. А может быть он улыбается потому, что ему нравится, как Волк то ли рычит, то ли мурлычет.

Сейчас даже одежда больше не разделяет их тела, и ощущения обостряются почти до боли. Каждый раз, когда его член задевает точно такую же твёрдую, обжигающую плоть, Хэмфри кажется, что у него искры летят из глаз.

Ему очень не хватает ритма и равномерного давления. Удовольствие разгорается, только чтобы прерываться снова и снова.

И всё равно внутри волна, она всё выше и выше, истончается кверху. Мощь нарастает, никак не обрушится вниз, – она становится всё более мучительной.

Хэмфри не может так больше, он тянется рукой туда, где жар и трение невыносимей всего. Одно прикосновение – ему нужна даже не ласка, а всего лишь одно-единственное движение вверх-вниз, и эта пытка прекратится.

Сильные пальцы перехватывают его кисть, ловко заводят её Хэмфри за голову.

– Ты же сам хотел больше – и сразу сдаёшься? – Ларсен чуть приподнимается, упираясь локтями, смотрит на Хэмфри чуть ли не с укором.

– Пожалуйста, я же больше не могу… – кажется, Хэмфри почти плачет.

Их тела больше не прижаты плотно, и воздух щекочет разгорячённый пах, сглаживая муку, чуть срезая волну. Не до конца, но достаточно, чтобы возбуждение стало худо-бедно _терпимым_.

– Раз уж мы сегодня так… неожиданно приятно проводим вместе вечер, то зачем торопиться? Пусть я тебя и понимаю, поверь. – Ларсен говорит так сдержанно и почти спокойно. Хэмфри вряд ли бы ему поверил, если бы не тяжёлое дыхание, если бы не капля смазки, упавшая на живот и стекающая, оставляя за собой холодную дорожку, в пупок.

Дурман возбуждения немного рассеялся, и Хэмфри наконец-то смутно вспоминает, _что_ обычно предполагает секс между мужчинами и _почему_ его считают такой мерзостью. Мысль мгновенно сковывает всё тело напряжением, заставляет покрепче сжать колени вместе. 

– Что-то не так? – Волк Ларсен замечает его беспокойство, внимательно заглядывает в лицо.

– Так ты… Возьмёшь меня как женщину? – голос дрожит, и это так злит Хэмфри. 

Он не хочет звучать испуганно, не хочет чувствовать страх. Если такой будет цена за ещё хоть немного этой восхитительный близости, то Хэмфри заплатит её с радостью. Даже если часть его очень боится, даже если всё будет унизительно и неприятно. Каждое божество требует себе жертв, и Волк Ларсен – не исключение.

– Это была бы очень плохая идея. Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно, – от этих слов сердце у Хэмфри почему-то особенно сладко сжимается.

Имеет ли смысл настолько безоговорочно верить Волку Ларсену? Последние, каким-то чудом уцелевшие, ошмётки осторожности шепчут Хэмфри, что вообще-то он поступает очень глупо. Наверно, так оно и есть. Но разве это главное?

Главное, что его сердце поёт от вида обеспокоенного изгиба красивых губ, от открытого выражения лица напротив, – и в этом выражении сейчас так мало свирепого и волчьего.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Волку Ларсену настолько пойдёт быть мягким.

Хэмфри вытягивает шею, снова совсем легко целует его щёки, уши, виски, проводит по волосам. Совсем как в самом начале, когда всё это ещё было даже невинно. Кажется, с тех пор успело смениться несколько исторических эпох, хотя Хэмфри догадывался, что скорее всего и пары часов не прошло. 

– А что тогда? – Хэмфри шепчет ему в ухо.

– Я пока толком не знаю. Я же говорил – придумаем что-нибудь. 

Хэмфри снова проваливается в блаженство. Его снова больше ничего не волнует.

Только блестящие глаза, только след от ладоней, настолько горячий, что он, кажется, останется на коже несмываемыми пятнами. Пусть вся его грудь, бока, живот будут носить на себе вечные отметины, – это будет правильно.

Разве бог, которого Хэмп доселе знал, способен на такие милости? Этот бог мог только требовать жертвовать всем, что в жизни дорого, заставлять себя калечить. А всем несогласным грозить муками вечными.

Но его новое божество славило Хэмпа в ответ. Славило таким, какой он есть, даже не требуя ничего взамен.

Нет-нет, всё же не совсем верно. Это не Ларсен его божество. 

Они _вместе_ , они вдвоём, они прямо сейчас – вот оно, _божество_. Древнее, неукротимое и прекрасное. То самое, чьих идолов всячески уничтожали веками напролёт, кого пытались забыть и вымарать. Но вся эта ненависть ему нипочём. И вот оно снова возродилось – торжествует, танцует и поёт в их телах.

Возбуждение быстро возвращается. Даже самое лёгкое дуновение раздражает и заставляет сжимать зубы, чтобы не застонать.

Хэмфри так хочет ещё раз помять нежную кожу ягодиц, чтобы деть куда-то руки, но не может дотянуться. Приходится держаться за простыню, ногти до боли врезаются в ладони.

Он пытается сосредоточиться на прикосновениях, чтобы отвлечься от своего желания, но почти сразу понимает, насколько глупая это идея.

Ларсен, словно нарочно издеваясь, с удовольствием гладит его по бёдрам, груди, животу. Но ходит кругами, раз за разом старательно обделяя лаской так нуждающийся в ней пах.

Хэмфри не смеет снова попытаться прикоснуться к себе, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать умолять сделать хоть _что-нибудь_. 

Он бы зажмурился, но ему так нравится, как блестящие в полумраке глаза Ларсена смотрят на него не отрываясь со странным, похожим на любование, выражением.

Ларсен переводит взгляд на его болезненно возбуждённый член. Смотрит так пристально, что у Хэмфри появляется нелепое после всего, что уже произошло, желание прикрыться.

Волк проводит одним пальцем от основания до головки, мучительно медленно собирает капли смазки. Разглядывает их с весёлым любопытством, растирает между пальцами. Ухмыляется, глядя на Хэмфри.

И не переставая смотреть ему прямо в глаза с всё таким же любопытством, наклоняется и снова проводит по члену снизу вверх – только на этот раз языком.

Хэмфри вздрагивает, задыхается – больше от потрясения, чем от удовольствия. Таращится во все глаза, не верит тому, что видит.

Волк Ларсен, нисколько не стесняясь, скользит губами по члену Хэмфри Ван-Вейдена. И смотрит нагло, довольно и бесстыдно, да ещё и чуть ли не посмеивается, явно наслаждаясь реакцией Хэмфри.

Может быть поначалу он не всегда аккуратен, задевает чувствительную плоть зубами, но исправляется он очень быстро. Как во всём остальном, даже здесь Волк Ларсен учится потрясающе легко.

У Хэмфри мелко дрожат колени. Он краснеет от смущения. Шок и стыд ещё не прошли, но и удовольствие не заставляет себя ждать, волнами расходится по животу. Жмурясь, Хэмфри откидывает голову назад.

– Смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, – в голосе слышна жёсткая, капитанская властность. Та самая властность, что так хорошо выжигает приказы на внутренней стороне черепа.

Хэмфри мгновенно подчиняется, старательно таращится обратно.

Но ещё никакое другое распоряжение Волка Ларсена не было настолько тяжело исполнить. Хэмфри борется с собой, пытается не закрывать глаза, но помнить про приказ становится всё труднее и труднее, пока не...

Всё происходит очень резко. 

Вся вселенная – вокруг Хэмфри, внутри Хэмфри – вспыхивает красным. 

Сердце всё ещё бешено стучит, но Хэмфри всё равно очень быстро приходит в себя – только в мышцах всё ещё приятно покалывает тепло. 

Напротив него Волк Ларсен с рукой около рта, смотрит в сторону. На лице, спрятанном в тени, удивление и почти что смущение. Что-то до странности уязвимое сквозит во всей его позе.

Хэмфри садится одним движением, обвивает руками широкую спину, целует Ларсена радостно и жадно, чувствуя собственный вкус на его губах.

– Спасибо тебе, спасибо… – Хэмфри бормочет прямо в удивлённо раскрытый рот. Ему так легко, так хорошо, он ещё никогда никому в жизни не был настолько благодарен.

Хэмфри очень хочет сделать что-то не менее потрясающее. Проводит ладонью по груди, по напрягшимся мышцам живота. Осторожно нащупывает рукой член, с готовностью опускается вниз.

Но Ларсен тут же ловит его пальцами за подбородок, легко подтягивает назад.

– Нет, останься здесь. Руки более, чем достаточно, – Хэмфри зачарованно смотрит, как слабо подрагивают ресницы, – тем более, что всё равно будет быстро.

Хэмфри неуверенно кивает. Только сейчас ему приходит в голову, что он даже себя-то не удовлетворял толком никогда, если не считать совсем уж юности, – после он слишком хорошо выучил, насколько это всё стыдно и неправильно. Хэмфри чувствует себя безумно глупо. Медлит, не знает как быть дальше.

Широкая ладонь ложится на его руку, направляет и задаёт темп.

– Вот так. Видишь… – ровный шёпот прерывается. – Ничего... Сложного... 

Последняя пара слов мешается с рваным дыханием, и Хэмфри больше догадывается, чем правда слышит что-то разборчивое.

Он напрягает все свои силы, чтобы как следует запомнить, как ощущается эта странная, удивительная власть. Ласково проводит свободной рукой по напряжённой спине, ловит губами тихие стоны и неровные вдохи, пока Ларсен не роняет ему голову на плечо. 

Хэмфри поворачивается и легко целует его ухо – и это становится последней каплей. Хэмфри чувствует, как под его ладонью спина выгибается дугой, и Ларсен прячет стон, зарываясь Хэмфри в плечо ещё сильнее.

На руке мокрый след, Хэмфри небрежно вытирает его о простыню, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, где и когда это всё отстирывать.

Он чуть отдаляется и замечает, насколько сильно дымка наслаждения преобразила лицо Волка Ларсена. Сложно сказать, что конкретно поменялось – но красота его полностью утратила свою свирепость, и теперь выражение его было… чутким. Совсем как у человека, который вслушивается в очень тихую мелодию, – такую, какую слышишь лишь однажды и боишься, что она оборвётся в любой момент.

С расслабленным вздохом Ларсен клонится в сторону.

– Там переборка, осторожней, – успевает предупредить его Хэмфри. Аккуратно придерживает руками за плечи, ложась напротив. 

До чего же это странно – беспокоиться, что Волк Ларсен ушибётся. Хэмфри успел усвоить, что в маленьком жестоком мире “Призрака” полное пренебрежение – неважно, собой или другими, – это что-то само собой разумеющееся, как качка, как скрип переборок. Хэмфри и не вспомнит уже, когда ему в последний раз вообще хотелось здесь хоть о ком-то заботиться.

Это желание ощущается удивительно _по-домашнему_. 

Только нет, не в буквальном смысле. Нет в этом “по-домашнему” ничего общего с тем местом, в котором он провёл всю жизнь с матерью и сёстрами, где старался лишний раз не выходить из комнаты. 

Это был совсем другой дом.

В детстве у Хэмфри была дурацкая привычка, он еле-еле от неё избавился: в моменты, когда ему становилось очень плохо, он ложился, подтягивал к себе колени и бормотал “хочу домой, хочу домой”. Даже если он лежал в своей кровати, в свой комнате – он всё равно не мог перестать шептать “хочу домой”.

Кто бы мог подумать, что этой безумной ночью Хэмфри впервые в жизни наконец-то попадёт туда.

_Домой_.

Он лежит напротив Волка Ларсена, а тот гладит Хэмфри по волосам, рассеянно наматывая прядь на палец. Хэмфри обводит лёгкую улыбку на его мягких губах, словно срисовывая её.

Он не может насмотреться в синие с золотым отливом глаза. По правде говоря, он всегда ими восхищался, заглядывался при любой возможности. Но обычно Хэмфри делал это украдкой: что-то в глазах Волка Ларсена всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя так, будто он заходил на запретную территорию, если смотрел в них слишком долго. 

Сейчас нет больше нужды подглядывать. Сейчас эти глаза сами ищут глаза Хэмфри, приглашают, почти просят. Они похожи на два открытых окна в солнечный весенний день, из которых видно безоблачное небо.

Губы чуть дрогнули под его пальцами.

– Адам, – голос очень тихий. Хэмфри почти уверен, что ему показалось, – моё имя. Адам Ларсен.

_Адам_. В этом имени столько человеческого и нет ничего волчьего.

_Адам_. Хэмфри несколько раз беззвучно повторяет имя одними губами – на “д” сердце всегда делает удар. 

Только потом Хэмфри решается прошептать:

– Адам. Мне нравится.

Хэмфри целует его снова. Так, как будто хочет отметить, отпечатать, вернуть настоящее имя тому, кого весь мир знает только по жестокой кличке.

Хэмфри не может удержаться:

– Ну, вот и мы познакомились, – шутка очень глупая, но они оба от души хохочут.

А вообще... Может быть, Ларсен всем, с кем спит, говорит своё имя. Может быть даже использует разные имена. Может быть, это всё – очередная игра, чтобы заставить Хэмфри себе доверять. 

Чтобы выдать за твёрдый фундамент тонкий, свежий лёд, на котором они сегодня ночью так увлечённо пляшут вместе.

Хэмфри не хочет сейчас размышлять обо всём об этом, заставляет мысли потеряться среди множества других, вспыхивающих и быстро гаснущих.

– О чём ты думаешь? – Адам задаёт этот пустяковый вопрос с какой-то почти неуместной серьёзностью.

Хэмфри догадывается, что сообщать правду не стоит. Он хватается за другую мысль, давно уже плескавшуюся где-то на краю сознания:

– Ты решил не делать мне больно. Почему?

Ему кажется, что тень пробегает по лицу Адама, но впечатление быстро проходит:

– Скажем так, мне приходилось слышать всякое. Говорят, что от подобных забав бывают очень неприятные последствия. А ты мне будешь очень нужен в ближайшее время, и рисковать твоим здоровьем исключительно ради моего удовольствия… Оно того точно не стоит, – он равнодушно пожимает плечами, – _нецелесообразно_.

Хэмфри кусает губы. Примерно такого ответа он и ждал, но всё равно чувствует укол разочарования. Он не знает, что он хотел услышать, но, похоже, что что-то совсем другое.

Целесообразность... Неужели Ларсен всё это продумывал, – но когда? В тот самый момент, когда Хэмфри сравнивал их обоих с божеством? Когда они… Со своими синими глазами и тяжёлым горячим дыханием он тогда меньше всего на свете походил на человека, высчитывавшего _целесообразность_. 

Что-то в Хэмфри не перестаёт сопротивляться:

– Но всё равно, ты был слишком уж добр, я не понимаю…

– А здесь всё как раз очень просто. Я легко могу себе представить, как ты верещишь и извиваешься. Я отлично знаю, что будет. Какой в этом интерес? – Адам наклоняет голову вбок, губы снова растянуты в волчьей усмешке. – А так… Знаешь ли, с тобой очень приятно иметь дело. Я даже не догадывался, что мне так понравится.

– Так значит, тебе всё-таки не чужд альтруизм, – Хэмфри тихо торжествует: наконец-то ему удалось подловить Ларсена.

– Нет, с твоим пресловутым бескорыстием это не имеет ничего общего, – он почти сердито мотает головой, – я ведь сделал всё только ради собственного удовольствия.

– То есть тебе понравилось быть добрым?

Ларсен приподнимается на локтях. Молчит, поглядывая на Хэмфри.

– Можно и так сказать, – он говорит с осторожностью. Кажется, пытается предугадать ловушку.

Именно такой ответ и был нужен Хэмфри:

– Все без исключения люди так устроены. Быть добрым всегда приносит удовольствие.

– А! Ну тогда бескорыстия вообще не существует! – Адам чуть не хлопает в ладони от удовольствия, его глаза блестят. Хэмфри даже не досадно, ему просто нравится наблюдать за почти ребяческим азартом. 

– Если принимать твои слова за истину, то говорить об альтруизме не имеет никакого смысла, – радостно продолжает Адам, – люди, поступая хорошо, всегда держат в уме, что как минимум почувствуют удовлетворение. Всегда пекутся только о собственной выгоде.

Хэмфри тяжело вздыхает. Хоть Волк, хоть Адам – _он всё равно неисправим._

– А что если человек по натуре своей добр, – Хэмфри не хочет сдаваться, – и обретает гармонию, творя добро?

Адам смеётся, запрокинув голову, но Хэмфри почему-то не чувствует себя глупо. Может быть потому, что невольно любуется открытым, уязвимым изгибом шеи и подбородка.

– И откуда ты такого только понабрался… – с почти ласковой интонацией бормочет Адам, взгляд мягко скользит по лицу Хэмфри.

– Я, кажется, видел у тебя на полке Соловьёва, – вот оттуда, например.

– Ах да, я ещё как-то не добрался. Любопытно, очень любопытно, – Адам почти зевает, – вообще-то, ты мог бы прочитать мне оттуда что-нибудь про эту прекрасную человеческую натуру…

Если и есть на свете что-то, чем Хэмфри сейчас заниматься совсем не хочется, – так это вставать, одеваться наспех и искать что-то там в многословных философских трудах. _Только не сейчас._

Похоже, что все его мысли запросто читаются по выражению лица, потому что в следующую секунду Адам довольно смеётся, привлекает Хэмфри к себе и мягко шепчет:

– Позже. 

– Да, позже, – успевает согласиться Хэмфри, прежде чем его губы оказываются заняты поцелуем.

* * *

Сквозь прикрытые веки Адам лениво наблюдал, как первые солнечные лучи пересекали крохотную каютку: неуверенно, но с каждой минутой всё наглее, словно незваные гости. Как высвечивали танцующую пыль, окрашивая её в золотой цвет. Удивлялся, как такая сущая ерунда – всего лишь солнце и пыль – производит чуть ли не волшебное впечатление. 

Адам вряд ли спал больше четырёх часов, но почему-то чувствовал себя до странности хорошо отдохнувшим. Настолько хорошо, что всё тело ощущалось невесомым, – и он почти что ждал, когда случайное дуновение подхватит его, закружит и позволит присоединиться к тысячам тысяч других купающихся в солнце пылинок. 

Пора было вставать, но хотелось полежать ещё чуть-чуть, продлить это подобие нирваны. Он всегда доверял своему ощущению времени и знал, что пара часов у него в запасе точно есть. 

К тому же, лежать было на удивление удобно – даром что постель узкая и он был не один. 

Слегка пошевелив ногой, Адам наткнулся пальцами на шершавую пятку. Сам не зная зачем, чуть-чуть пощекотал её – пятка мгновенно отдёрнулась, а сбоку послышалось недовольное мычание. Он скосил глаза – похоже, Хэмфри и не собирался просыпаться.

Одну руку он убрал под голову, а другую закинул Ларсену за спину. На бледном плече и доверчиво открытой, чуть тронутой загаром шее осталось несколько ярких красных отметин. 

Адам нахмурился – собирался ведь быть осторожней…

Надо будет сказать Хэмфри, чтобы надел что-нибудь с высокой горловиной – да и ему самому, пожалуй, тоже не помешает. Дело не в том, что про них двоих давно и так ходили сплетни. Дело в другом – очень не хотелось, чтобы посторонние видели… 

Видели _что?_ Зачем вообще держать их связь в секрете?

Слухи никогда не беспокоили Ларсена: пусть говорят, что хотят. А всем особенно недовольным он запросто раздаст тумаков. 

Он стыдился? Вот уж точно нет. Он не чувствовал ни капли стыда или отвращения. Вообще, Адам никогда не думал о мужчинах _так_ – да, замечал красоту, иногда даже засматривался, – но этого, пожалуй, было недостаточно для желания. По крайней мере, ему раньше казалось, что недостаточно. 

Но с тех самых пор, когда он впервые заметил, с каким горячим, голодным бесстыдством его разглядывал Хэмп, ему стало безумно любопытно попробовать. 

И он определённо ни о чём не жалел.

Тогда откуда взялось абсурдное желание сохранить эту ночь в тайне? _Неясно_. И эта неясность Ларсена заметно беспокоила. 

Он искренне гордился своей способностью – а он очень долго работал над собой, чтобы её получить, – точно объяснить малейшее душевное переживание. Каталогизировать, поставить на полку, добавить подпись. 

Объяснение всегда есть – и оно всегда, _всегда, чёрт возьми,_ прозрачное, чёткое, без нужды уходить в сантименты. Но сейчас он явно что-то упускал. Он терпеть не мог это ощущение, оно всегда приносило гадкое беспокойство, заставляло сомневаться в способности контролировать хотя бы собственный рассудок.

Признаться, эта ночь ему понравилось гораздо больше, чем он планировал. 

Хэмфри Ван-Вейден… нравился ему гораздо больше, чем он планировал. 

Адам поймал себя на том, что снова разглядывает спящего Хэмфри. В его позе так и сквозила расслабленность, совсем не подходящая для неудобной корабельной койки, Солнечный луч пересекал лицо, зажигал золотом разметавшиеся тёмные кудри. 

Губы Хэмфри, обычно бескровные и узкие, до того плотно сжатые – можно подумать, что Хэмп до смерти боялся проговориться о каком-то страшном секрете, – ожили, в них наконец добавили розовой краски. Их довольный изгиб почти складывался в улыбку. 

Нет в этом ничего удивительного и особенного: у спящих людей лица всегда смягчаются. Не стоит думать, что Хэмп как-то изменился.

Он определённо остался прежним – малодушным, трусливым, хватающимся за свои нелепые предрассудки. Его отчужденность и враждебность точно не растворилась в воздухе просто от одной пьяной ночи. 

А вся эта почти-нирвана… не больше, чем очередная иллюзия. Ларсен не спал ни с кем несколько месяцев – вот и вся разгадка. Просто бурные химические реакции в крови, в мозгу – и пожалуйста, вот она, неуместная эйфория, тут как тут.

Ничего на самом деле не переменилось. 

Да и не должно было. Не нужно Волку Ларсену, чтобы что-то менялось. 

Его всё устраивало.

Только очень не хотелось видеть, как счастливая безмятежность сползёт с лица Хэмфри, когда он проснётся – а проснётся он очень скоро. Как он придёт в ужас и обвинит Ларсена чёрт знает в чём. Не хотелось слышать, что и как Хэмп будет говорить. 

Не хотелось портить первое за очень долгое время по-настоящему хорошее воспоминание.

Слишком поздно – досада и разочарование уже разлились привычным, таким знакомым ядом по всему телу, повисли гадким грузом на шее. В который уже раз так было, пора бы уже смириться – но менее тоскливо от этого не становилось.

Ничего уже не поделаешь. Так было всегда, так будет и на этот раз – и за каждый час эйфории он теперь заплатит днём чёрной меланхолии.

Оставалось только убраться отсюда поскорее. Он приподнялся, потянулся к ладони Хэмпа, чтобы стряхнуть её с себя...

Хэмфри опять что-то беспокойно промычал. Не открывая глаз, он заворочался, напряг руку, обнимавшую Ларсена, провёл по его спине пальцами, прижимаясь крепче. Хэмфри прислонился небритой щекой к чужому плечу и с выдохом умиротворения провалился обратно в глубокий сон.

Адам не сразу понял, что уже пару минут как всматривается в довольное и такое открытое лицо, что дышит едва-едва, чтобы не спугнуть ненароком _что-то_.

Его противная тревога бесследно растворилась. Там, где только что был чёрный тяжёлый ком, теперь снова плескались медовые, тёплые волны тихой радости.

В конце-то концов: даже если это всё иллюзия – почему бы не поддаться ей чуть-чуть? Позволить себе всего лишь на час поверить, что и правда случилось что-то важное? _На один только час._

Адам ткнулся носом в непослушные густые волосы. Ему померещилось, что они пахнут старыми, зачитанными до дыр книгами о приключениях и сокровищах. Легко и осторожно поцеловал Хэмфри в макушку. И ещё раз. И ещё.

Рассеянно повторяя пальцами форму уха, Адам улыбался. Ну надо же, в кои-то веки Хэмфри удалось его переубедить. 

Забавно, что он не произнёс при этом ни слова.


End file.
